


Moonlight Allegiance

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity, Shower Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: The time has finally come for Hotaru to become intimately acquainted with her leader, Usagi. And Hotaru discovers that she couldn't enjoy it more.





	Moonlight Allegiance

**Moonlight Allegiance**

  
“Hello, Hotaru,” Usagi said, smiling sweetly as she stepped into Hotaru’s bedroom.  
  
“Ah!” Hotaru squeaked, jumping off of her bed and shoving something underneath a pillow. “U-Usagi!”  
  
Usagi quickly walked across the room and sat down on Hotaru’s bed, dragging the slender, dark girl back down with her. Then Usagi turned the full force of her personality on Hotaru, directing a brilliant smile at the younger girl. Hotaru’s mouth fell open, then a dark red blush crept across her pale features.  
  
“How are you doing, Hotaru?” Usagi asked, laying one hand on Hotaru’s shoulder as she fell back onto Hotaru’s very big bed. “Has everything been going good for you?”  
  
“I, I, yes, Usagi,” Hotaru stammered, staring at her lap as her fingers twisted around themselves. Even behind her, Usagi could see the sweat beading on the back of her neck.  
  
“Really?” Usagi asked. “Because a little pink-haired annoyance told me that you’ve been feeling kind of funny lately.”  
  
Hotaru stiffened, her back going straight. She jumped off the bed and whirled to face Usagi. Worry and embarrassment were plain to see on her face.  
  
“I, I, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hotaru said, talking too fast and too brightly. “Chibi-Usa and I were, we were just, just, drunk on Setsuna-Mama’s sake! Epp!” Hotaru clasped her hands over her mouth, obviously wishing she had lied outright instead of just using one embarrassing truth to cover for an even worse one.  
  
“Really?” Usagi asked, sitting up and letting a theatrical look of puzzlement cross over her face. “So you didn’t tell Chibi-Usa that you wanted to get treated like an adult by the rest of the Sailor Senshi. And when she said you were, you didn’t say that there was one particular way you wanted to get treated?”  
  
Hotaru’s face was beet red, and her hands were clutching her skirt as she stared at the ground. Usagi thought that if she had a kettle, she could make a cup of tea on Hotaru’s head from how hard she was blushing. It was a very cute look.  
  
Seeing that Hotaru wasn’t going to be saying much for the next few minutes, Usagi reached underneath the pillow. Her exploring hand instantly found something papery. She pulled it out and looked down at the thick hentai comic in her hand.  
  
“Oh, its _My Senpai is Turning Me into a Naughty Girl_. It’s all about a slender, young, black-haired girl who gets fucked and fucked and fucked by an older blonde girl who has a huge cock.” Usagi looked up from the doujin to Hotaru, who looked like she was ready to die. Usagi smiled. “I have my own copy. I love it.”  
  
“You, you do?” Hotaru asked, in a shocked whisper. She glanced up at Usagi for half a second before quickly resuming her study of the carpeting.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Usagi said smiling and standing up. “Little Ena is so _cute_ in it, especially when she sees Tomoe’s cock for the first time.” She stepped right in front of Hotaru, with just a fraction of a centimeter between them. “Would you like to act that out?”  
  
Hotaru took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling. She stopped looking at the carpet, since that now meant that she would be looking at Usagi’s breasts. And even in the modest pink t-shirt Usagi was wearing, that was still too much for Hotaru. Instead, she started examining the dresser off to one side of the room.  
  
“No,” Hotaru said quietly. Her face screwed up. “Chibi-Usa told me all about you and Haruka-papa and I want to do that instead!” The words all came out one after another in a rush.  
  
“Oh, you mean you want to get down on your knees and suck my cock until I come all over your face, just like Haruka did?” Usagi asked sweetly, the filthy words flowing from her lips without a hint of shame.  
  
Shamefaced, Hotaru nodded, jerking her head up and down. Hotaru so embarrassed was a _delicious_ sight, and Usagi wondered why she hadn’t done something like this before. Even just teasing her was so cute.  
  
“Now, it won’t be exactly like when Haruka took me all the way down to the root, making her neck bulge as she deepthroated me,” Usagi said, laying her hands on Hotaru’s shoulders and taking a small step forward so that their bodies were firmly pressed against each other. “Michiru-Mama won’t be here, after all, watching and masturbating as her girlfriend gets her face fucked. And I bet you don’t want Chibi-Usa to come over and dress up in her clothes, do you?”  
  
That got a snort of laughter from Hotaru, and Usagi smiled at the sweet sound. Hotaru shook her head, a smile still trying to form on her face. Usagi slid her hands down Hotaru’s shoulders behind her back, pulling her into a hug.  
  
“I’m always happy to have another cute girl trying out my cock,” Usagi said, running her hands up and down Hotaru’s black blouse, and staying _on_ the blouse, not going down to squeeze the surely cute ass underneath her purple skirt. “Just remember, if it’s too much for you, just say so. Nobody’s going to impressed if you hurt yourself.”  
  
Hotaru nodded again, as much as she could when her face was pressed against Usagi’s chest. Usagi doubted that Hotaru could tell how stiff her nipples were, but Usagi sure could. And she was willing to bet Hotaru could tell how big her dick was getting, even inside Usagi’s blue slacks.  
  
Usagi stepped backwards to the bed, dragging Hotaru with her. She sat down on it, Hotaru still standing. Usagi smiled sunnily up at her.  
  
“First things first, are you okay with maybe getting my cum on your clothes?”  
  
Hotaru looked down at her dark clothing and flushed. She shook her head, and slowly grabbed the bottom of her blouse. She hesitated, looking back up at Usagi. Usagi smiled again. She was quite happy to see whatever Hotaru was comfortable showing her, though it _would_ be a good idea not to have any odd stains to explain to the other Outer Senshi when they came home.  
  
With a sudden jerk, Hotaru tugged her blouse up and off of her. She instantly dropped it on the floor and crossed her arms in front of her small chest, hiding it from Usagi. But Usagi still liked what she saw. Hotaru was _really_ cute, with perfectly pale skin and a slender frame.  
  
“Oh, Hotaru, you’re so pretty,” Usagi said, meaning every word.  
  
“Thank you, Usagi,” Hotaru whispered, her cheeks still very red.  
  
Hotaru dropped to her knees in between Usagi’s spread legs. She looked up at Usagi and swallowed nervously. The expression was so cute, Usagi just wanted to pick her up and do all kinds of things to her. And she would, too. In time, though, and not just yet.  
  
“So, this is my dick,” Usagi said, fiddling with her slacks and pulling her cock out. “What do you think?”  
  
“…Big,” Hotaru muttered, staring wide-eyed at the exposed Usagi.  
  
“Thanks!” Usagi said cheerfully. “That’s always nice to hear. But don’t worry, it’s always just the right size for any Sailor Senshi.” She ran a hand up and down it. “You can touch it, if you want.”  
  
Hotaru reached out a trembling hand and brushed her fingertips over it. She drew back as if scalded. That made Usagi giggle. Yes, her cock was hot, but it wasn’t _that_ hot. Not even Ami, who always ran colder then the rest of the Senshi, thought it was too hot to be comfortable.  
  
And Hotaru obviously didn’t think so either. After only a second, she reached back out and wrapped her hand more firmly around it. Usagi smiled to see the delicate fingers wrapped around her rod in a firm grip. This was going to be great, and not just because sex was always fun. But also because it was with Hotaru, who was such a beautiful, fragile-looking girl.  
  
Hotaru started slowly running her hand up and down Usagi’s rod, somehow knowing just the right amount of pressure to use without it hurting. She inched closer, too, getting closer and closer to Usagi’s dick. Usagi wondered if Hotaru even knew she was doing it.  
  
“So, in _Naughty Girl_ ,” Usagi said, “when Ena gives Tomoe her first blowjob, she-!”  
  
“No!” Hotaru said firmly. “I don’t need to copy what happens in there! We can have fun all on our own, without checking. Okay?” The questioning tone she took for the last word detracted from the firmness of the statement.  
  
“Okay,” Usagi said, patting Hotaru’s head. “We can make our own fun.”  
  
Hotaru nodded firmly, her cheeks still quite red. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her gaze down to Usagi’s cock, which she was still stroking. Squaring her shoulders, she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Usagi sighed in happiness as Hotaru licked her dick. It was hesitant at first, just small, short licks. But then she got more and more bold, until the slender girl was treating Usagi’s dick like an ice cream cone.  
  
It felt great. Usagi had gotten blowjobs from a lot of women, and every single one of them had been fun. But there was something especially entrancing about Hotaru, her pale skin contrasting with the deep blush she still had, and the innocent way she went about sucking Usagi off.  
  
“Um, how deep can I go?” Hotaru asked, pulling away and looking up at Usagi. “In my mouth, I mean?”  
  
“As deep as you feel comfortable with, of course,” Usagi said. “Your papa and mamas can deepthroat me, but you shouldn’t try that. It took a lot of practice before they could do that.”  
  
Hotaru nodded, then opened her mouth as wide as she could. She centered it over Usagi’s dick, and then started to go down. Usagi smiled once more as she saw her cock slowly disappear inside Hotaru’s mouth. Even if there wasn’t any actual contact just yet, it still felt nice.  
  
Hotaru only got halfway down Usagi’s cock before she had to stop. But that was still a bit further then Usagi would have thought. It was better then what Rei had managed on her first try (Minako, on the other hand, had managed to deepthroat all of Usagi’s cock on the very first go, and kept her inside of Mina’s throat until Usagi came. Usagi had never managed to ask how Minako had gotten that good at blowjobs.)  
  
Usagi was starting to feel _very_ hot. But there was a simple cure for that. With far more speed and far less embarrassment then Hotaru had shown, Usagi whipped her t-shirt off, leaving her in her cute, white and pink bunny bra.  
  
Hotaru’s eyes bugged out as she looked up at the half-naked Usagi. Usagi wondered if she had ever seen a grown woman like this. Or even an almost grown woman. Either way, she sure would be seeing a lot more of Usagi before today was over.  
  
“Go on,” Usagi urged, “keep sucking my dick, just like your parents do.”  
  
Hotaru tried to nod, before realizing how hard that was to do with a cock in her mouth. Instead, she closed her mouth, wrapping her lips but not her teeth around Usagi’s cock. Then she started going up and down Usagi’s shaft, at a pretty uneven rate. But Usagi didn’t mind. She was getting a blowjob from a cute girl. In fact, she was getting a cute girl’s _first_ blowjob. That was well worth some inexperience.  
  
“Feel free to masturbate, by the way,” Usagi said, looking down at Hotaru’s legs, tightly pressed together. “I know you want to.”  
  
It was hard to tell, but Usagi thought that Hotaru’s blush got even darker at that. But a hand did slide up along her black stockings and went underneath her purple skirt. Usagi couldn’t see any more than that, but she sure could imagine it.  
  
“That’s it, keep on going,” Usagi urged, lightly laying a hand on Hotaru’s head. “I know you can keep doing this.”  
  
Usagi was feeling pretty horny. Not because of how good Hotaru’s blowjob skills were, of course. But because of how _hot_ it was to be doing this with Hotaru. Usagi had always admired her young friend’s graceful elegance and how effortlessly she could look so cutely _moe_. Usagi had a thing for cute and pretty and beautiful girls, and it was a pleasure to have sex with such a delicate flower.  
  
“I think I’m going to cum soon,” Usagi said, running her fingers through Hotaru’s hair. “You better get ready for it.”  
  
Usagi smiled as Hotaru’s eyes widened. The younger girl lifted her gaze up to Usagi, looking like she was suddenly panicking. Too cute!  
  
Hotaru pulled her mouth off of Usagi’s cock. And, Usagi was pleased to notice, immediately started stroking it, wrapping her hands around it.  
  
“What should I do, Usagi?” Hotaru asked plaintively. “Should I-oh!”  
  
“Oh yes!” Usagi cried out, closing her eyes as she came. “Oh, Hotaru, yes!”  
  
Usagi’s cock throbbed in Hotaru’s slender hands, before she started to pump cum all over the shocked, innocent younger girl. Semen came spraying out, landing all over Hotaru’s features. She squealed, leaning backwards.  
  
But that just meant that even more cum landed on her chest. Usagi watched with rapt eyes as semen was sprayed across Hotaru’s small breasts, soaking into her bra. Hotaru’s already pale skin was made even whiter by the cum spreading across her face and chest.  
  
Finally, Usagi’s orgasm finished. She panted, smiling widely. She thought that Hotaru looked even cuter now then she had before. There was still the same shocked, innocent expression, but now there was so much cum plastered across her lower face.  
  
Hotaru let go of Usagi’s cock and reached up, gently dabbing at the cum smeared across her face. Usagi noticed that she didn’t pull back once as she touched the older girl’s semen, instead just lightly running her fingers over the ropes of cum spread across her cheeks and jaw. Could it be that Hotaru was a natural cumslut? If so, Usagi would _love_ to help Hotaru fully explore that side of herself.  
  
And she would be in good company in this house. Setsuna loved having cum pumped on her, and Usagi loved to oblige. Even more then the usual fun of orgasms, it was so _hot_ to see Usagi’s white cum get sprayed all over Setsuna’s dark brown skin. Maybe Usagi could set up a mother-daughter bonding session (or bondage session) so that Setsuna could properly show Hotaru how to appreciate cum.  
  
“…Sticky,” Hotaru finally said, in a voice so quiet that Usagi could barely hear her.  
  
“Uh huh,” Usagi answered, feeling a deep sense of happiness inside her as she watched Sailor Saturn find out how it felt to have cum on her body. “I’m glad you like it.”  
  
By now, Usagi’s cock was rock hard, seeing such a beautiful little girl playing with the semen Usagi had pumped all over her face and chest. And Usagi had a _wonderful_ idea on how to get off next. Getting off the bed, she kneeled down in front of Hotaru and grabbed Hotaru’s sides.  
  
“But look at you,” Usagi said, laughing, “you’re a mess!”  
  
Hotaru looked down at her, at the semen soaking into her bra and such small breasts as she had. She flushed and nodded, trying to cover herself up. It was enough to make Usagi laugh again.  
  
“We should get you cleaned up, don’t you think?” Usagi said, gently leading Hotaru out into the hall. “Where’s your shower?”  
  
Five minutes later, steam was filling the air as Hotaru nervously looked at Usagi before whipping her gaze away. Coughing, Hotaru, with a deep blush on her cheeks, looked at Usagi out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“Ah, Usagi, I, um… I can get clean all by myself.”  
  
Both Hotaru and Usagi were stark naked. Their clothes, except for their shirts, lay in piles around the bathroom. Usagi’s cock was rock hard as she stared at Hotaru’s beautiful, naked body.  
  
Hotaru was pale all over. Her small, tight butt was the exact same shade as her face. It really got Usagi going, as she stared at the slim, waifish frame; the slender limbs, the tiny breasts, and the hairless crotch. It was all so, so beautiful, and Usagi was glad that she was going to get to sample Hotaru first.  
  
Usagi knew that she was pretty cute as well. Much larger breasts, for one, even if nobody Usagi knew could compare to Mako’s. Very long legs, just like all the Sailor Senshi except for her daughter. And, of course, her cute face, which Mamo assured her was beautiful beyond compare.  
  
Yeah, Usagi thought, it was two beauties who were going to get into the shower.  
  
“I’m feeling kind of sweaty myself,” Usagi said in answer. “And it only makes sense that we shower together, right? After all, we wouldn’t want your mamas and papa to have to pay a high water bill,” Usagi said, standing in front of a shower that was almost half as big as her entire bathroom, in a mansion.  
  
“Oh, okay,” Hotaru said, blushing heavily. She obviously knew what was going to happen when the two of them stepped into the shower together. “If you’re sure,” she added, staring through the glazed glass door of the shower into the streams of hot water pounding against the walls.  
  
“Oh, believe me, I am,” Usagi said, opening the shower door and stepping inside. The heat and hot water felt wonderful. “Are you joining me?” Usagi asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Without a word, Hotaru joined Usagi. She closed the door behind her, and seemed completely incapable of taking her eyes off of Usagi’s cock, which swayed from side to side whenever the blonde girl moved. Usagi, in turn, looked at Hotaru, as the hot water ran over the smooth lines of her body.  
  
Usagi glanced over the shower walls, seeing the array of shampoos and body lotions. It obviously took a lot of work for Michiru and Haruka to look as effortlessly glamorous as they did. Then her grin widened. There was also a round metal bar running along one wall, right at waist height. Usagi already knew what she was going to do with that.  
  
Finally, Usagi turned her gaze back to Hotaru. The smaller girl was already cleaning herself off, using a brush to scrub away at her face and chest, washing away the cum. That was a pity, Usagi had been hoping to try and get Hotaru to taste Usagi’s cum. Oh well, there would always be more chances. Usagi already came over to the Outer’s mansion a lot (and not just because it was a _mansion_ , how cool was that?), and she thought she would be visiting even more now, with every single woman there enjoying her dick.  
  
The shower was big, but not so big that Usagi and Hotaru weren’t forced to get close to each other, unless they wanted to press their backs against the wall. And Usagi would much rather be pressed against the warm, soft body of Hotaru then against a hard, tiled wall. Grinning widely, she drew Hotaru into a tight embrace.  
  
And then into an even tighter kiss. Hotaru squeaked as she and Usagi started kissing, Usagi’s skilled tongue pressing against her lips and slipping into her mouth. After a few seconds of surprise, Hotaru started to return the kiss, and the hug, her arms meeting behind Usagi’s back. Usagi’s hands, meanwhile, were going straight for Hotaru’s ass, lightly kneading and squeezing the tight, small cheeks there.  
  
Usagi’s cock felt wonderful, pressed in between her and Hotaru’s stomach. But she knew of a place that had to feel even better. After a few minutes of kissing and groping, she separated from Hotaru, smiling down at the younger Sailor Senshi.  
  
“How are you feeling, Hotaru?” Usagi asked, still massaging Hotaru’s rear.  
  
“G-good,” Hotaru squeaked, her face red from more then the heat of the shower.  
  
“Just good?” Usagi asked, running her hand underneath Hotaru’s legs to her crotch. “Funny, it seems that you’re feeling _great_.”  
  
Even with the hot water running over her hand, Hotaru’s pussy was still warmer and wetter. With only two exploring fingers, Usagi’s hand came away covered in sticky strands of arousal. Usagi held them up to examine over Hotaru’s shoulder, watching them wash away under the spray of the water. Still pressed against her, Hotaru squirmed in embarrassment.  
  
“Come on, don’t look,” Hotaru muttered, burying her face in Usagi’s breasts to avoid looking. “It’s icky.”  
  
“Icky?” Usagi asked in surprise, sounding even more shocked then she really felt. “You think this is icky?” Usagi brought her hand forward, running it over Hotaru’s nose. “Don’t you know how tasty a girl’s honey can be? Especially a young girl, who is getting her very first time?”  
  
Hotaru opened her mouth to say something, and Usagi took her chance. She thrust her fingers forward, into Hotaru’s mouth. Hotaru eep’ed in surprise, her eyebrows crawling up her face. Her mouth shut, but not hard enough for her teeth to hurt. And then Usagi felt Hotaru’s tongue lapping at her fingers.  
  
Smiling widely, Usagi kept her fingers in Hotaru’s mouth until she thought every last drop of arousal had been licked away. Then, and only then, did she withdraw them. Her fingers were still shiny, but from spit, rather then arousal.  
  
Usagi had seen more erotic sights, but not recently. Her cock was achingly hard, pressed against Hotaru’s belly. But as good as it would feel to use Hotaru’s body in any number of ways, Usagi knew there were limits. For one, she had cum already, while Hotaru hadn’t. Usagi would need to fix that.  
  
“Hotaru,” Usagi said calmly, sure that Hotaru would do anything she asked. “I want you to turn around and grab that bar behind you.”  
  
With a puzzled look on her face, Hotaru did so. She had stepped close to it, almost brushing against it. Giggling, Usagi reached out and tugged Hotaru back, until she had to lean forward to grab it. That made Hotaru’s rear look _very_ cute, even more then it already was. Usagi licked her lips, thinking of all the things she would like to do that butt.  
  
“Now, I’m going to take that cute little pussy of yours, just like I did to your parents, and fuck it until you’re a limp, happy mess. Any questions?” Usagi asked brightly, rubbing her cock against the back of Hotaru’s thighs.  
  
“Just, just, be gentle, okay?” Hotaru asked timidly. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
  
Usagi didn’t think Hotaru could have said anything that could have gotten her harder. The slight note of worry in Hotaru’s voice, combined with her lust, were all so, so perfect. And, on top of that, there was the sight of Hotaru bent over in front of her, legs spread, skin gleaming with water, her naturally bare pussy _right. There._  
  
Grabbing her cock in one hand, Usagi thrust her hips forward, guiding her shaft towards Hotaru’s lower lips. It came to rest right at the entrance of Hotaru’s pussy, slightly spreading them and coaxing even more arousal out. Usagi swallowed heavily. She had to restrain herself. Hotaru wasn’t the kind of girl Usagi could start pounding into, even when she was as aroused and ready as she was now.  
  
With her free hand, Usagi went underneath her shaft to find Hotaru’s clit. Her wandering hand made Hotaru gasp and moan, in some sweet, sweet music to Usagi’s ears. And then she found it, the sensitive little nub, poking out. Quickly, Usagi circled one fingertip around it.  
  
Hotaru really moaned this time, a sound of sweet pleasure that sent a shiver down Usagi’s spine. It was something she wanted to hear so much more of. And there were other ways to draw out that sound, besides playing with Hotaru’s clitoris.  
  
Slowly pressing her hips forward, Usagi slid into Hotaru’s pussy. She could see Hotaru’s hands twisting around on the bar as Usagi slowly entered the younger girl’s hot, tight pussy. It felt wonderful, but soon, Usagi felt something stopping her.  
  
Usagi knew instantly what it had to be. It was the same thing she had pierced the first time she and Ami and Rei had made love with each other.  
  
“I’m going to pierce your hymen now, Hotaru,” Usagi whispered. “Is that okay with you?”  
  
“Yes,” Hotaru said, nodding her head quickly. “Just, just…” she trailed off before looking back, a firm look on her face. “Just do it, okay?”  
  
Wordlessly, Usagi nodded. She pushed forward, as slowly and gently as she could. She could feel some resistance from Hotaru, and then she was through.  
  
“Gahh!” Hotaru cried out as her hymen was broken. Her head whipped around, and Usagi instantly stopped.  
  
“Are you feeling okay?” Usagi asked, leaning forward to properly hug Hotaru.  
  
“…Hurts,” Hotaru said through clenched teeth.  
  
Usagi could feel what had to be blood trickling down her shaft. She stayed still inside Hotaru, not moving a muscle. Instead, she just kept on hugging the younger girl, waiting for her to adjust.  
  
“The books didn’t say anything about it hurting this much,” Hotaru complained. “It doesn’t always feel like this, does it?”  
  
“No, of course not,” Usagi said, running a hand along Hotaru’s back. “It will never hurt this bad ever again. And we can take as long as you want until you feel ready to go again.”  
  
“Thank you,” Hotaru said. She stayed still for a minute, letting the hot water beat against her side. Then she sighed. “Okay, can you start going again? But be more gentle this time!”  
  
“Of course,” Usagi giggled. “I’d only hurt you if you asked me to.” Like Makoto with her flogger, or Michiru with her nipple clamps. “I’m going to try and make you feel as good as you can,” Usagi promised.  
  
And that she would be making _herself_ feel as good as she could at the same time was only to be expected, obviously.  
  
Usagi slowly, very, very slowly, started sliding into Hotaru again. Hotaru was still very wet, which was very good to feel. If breaking her hymen had been enough of a shock for her to lose her arousal, then Usagi would have just had to call it off. There was no way she was going to fuck a girl who wasn’t into it.  
  
Thankfully, Hotaru’s tight, hot walls were just as wet as ever, wrapped around Usagi’s shaft. And her pussy was really very tight. Usagi had to work at it to push her cock deeper into Hotaru’s pussy, slowly forcing the walls apart so she could get further and further inside.  
  
Luckily, Hotaru was starting to get into it. Usagi could hear her start to moan, and it wasn’t moans of pain. Instead, they were the sweet sounds of someone who was getting turned on as she was fucked. It was wonderful for Usagi to hear.  
  
Finally, Usagi was as far inside Hotaru as she could go. There was still about a third of her cock still outside of Hotaru, but for a young virgin, Hotaru sure had taken a lot of Usagi’s thick cock. Maybe she could learn to take it all in the future, like her parents, but it surely wouldn’t be today.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Usagi asked Hotaru, running her fingers over her small rear.  
  
“Full,” Hotaru moaned, twisting her head back to look at Usagi. “I’m feeling really full.”  
  
“Yeah, I bet,” Usagi said with a laugh. “But it’s a good full, right?”  
  
“It’s a _weird_ full,” Hotaru countered. But a quick smile passed across her face. “I wouldn’t mind figuring out how else it could feel though.”  
  
That was all Usagi needed to hear. She drew her hips back, pulling herself out of Hotaru. She looked down at her cock, at the shaft stained with arousal and a bit of blood. She splashed some water over it, washing away the thin streaks of red. Then she started working herself back in.  
  
It was easier to slide into Hotaru this time. She wasn’t quite as tight. Still a lot tighter than any of Usagi’s other friends were by now, but not quite as tight as she had been. It felt wonderful.  
  
Usagi could feel the arousal running down her shaft, leaking out of Hotaru’s pussy. She decided to give her young friend a bit more stimulation. Letting go of her hip, Usagi reached down and sought out Hotaru’s clit again.  
  
Hotaru gasped, and, to Usagi’s amazement, tightened up. Usagi hadn’t thought Hotaru could _get_ any tighter then she already was. But the dark-haired girl squeezed down around Usagi’s shaft, almost bringing Usagi to a stand-still.  
  
“Wow,” Usagi said laughing. “You really _are_ sensitive down there, aren’t you?”  
  
Hotaru nodded, firmly keeping her head facing away from Usagi. Usagi laughed again and patted Hotaru’s bum. Then she started fucking her again, as soon as Hotaru had loosened up a bit.  
  
As she slowly slid in and out of Hotaru, Usagi started to play with Hotaru’s ass. It was so cute, and so tight. There wasn’t much too it, any more than Hotaru had an impressive set of breasts. But what was there was enough to make Usagi love it.  
  
Usagi groped Hotaru’s lower cheeks with a single hand, feeling her fingers slightly sink into the skin and fat. Hotaru gasped and shook, but she still refused to look back at Usagi. Usagi grinned and kept on playing with Hotaru’s ass, even as she continued to fuck her for the very first time.  
  
But surely not the last. Usagi was already making plans for the quasi-incestual orgy she and all of the Outer Senshi could have together. She was already doing that with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, but it would be wonderful to drag Hotaru into it as well. And then maybe she could get some of Setsuna’s booze without stealing it. And Hotaru could, too.  
  
Smiling widely at her future plans, Usagi slowly picked up the pace, fucking Hotaru a bit faster. Not much faster, she was just too tight to really manage that. But faster, none the less.  
  
Hotaru’s moans started getting louder and louder as she got fucked, and Usagi was sure that she had an absolutely _adorable_ expression on her face by now. But as fun as it would be to look at Hotaru’s face as she found out how good it was to get fucked, looking down at her rear was also a wonderful treat. That, and Usagi didn’t want to rearrange the two of them while they were standing on a slick, cramped floor.  
  
Instead, Usagi kept on lightly playing with Hotaru’s clit and seeing just how firm her backside really was. She was thoroughly satisfied with both, hearing the smaller girl’s breathing steadily get heavier and heavier. She’d have to spend some more time later fully exploring both. And seeing if Hotaru could cum from just her clitoris or her rear getting toyed with, like Rei could.  
  
Usagi could tell when Hotaru came. The small girl’s head whipped up, staring at the wall just in front of her. Quiet, strangled sounds escaped her lips as her head twitched and jerked.  
  
And of course, the way she clamped down really, really tightly around Usagi, like a velvet vise was a good hint that Hotaru was getting her first proper orgasm. This time Usagi really did have to stop, Hotaru’s wet walls clenching down so hard there was simply no way for her to move. It felt wonderful, even so, feeling the muscles massaging her, rubbing against Usagi’s shaft through Hotaru’s walls. Usagi didn’t know how a young virgin like Hotaru could be so well-muscled down there, but it felt _amazing_.  
  
Usagi stopped circling Hotaru’s clitoris and leaned forward, hugging her once again. She whispered into Hotaru’s ear, saying soft, sweet words as Hotaru shook underneath her. Usagi kept on doing that even once Hotaru had stopped cumming, still stroking her hair.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes had passed and the tension had gone out of Hotaru’s body, Usagi straightened up. She smiled, and ran a hand down along Hotaru’s back, feeling the vertebrae underneath her skin. Hotaru really could stand to eat some of Mako’s cooking.  
  
“How did that feel, Hotaru?” Usagi asked, still holding firm inside of Hotaru’s folds.  
  
“Oh _wow_ ,” Hotaru answered. She turned her head, and there was a big smile on her face, bigger and happier then any that Usagi had ever seen before. “That felt _wonderful_ , Usagi!” Hotaru cried. “Can, can we do it again?” Now a blush joined the smile, making the already cute Hotaru look even cuter.  
  
“Of course we can,” Usagi said. “We can keep going for as long as you want.”  
  
It was impossible for Hotaru’s smile to get any bigger, but it did get, just a bit, happier. She turned back to face the wall as Usagi started to slide in to her again, slowly separating Hotaru’s tight folds with her cock. Usagi was glad that Hotaru still wanted more pleasure, because Usagi _really_ wanted to cum, either on or in Hotaru.  
  
And she was also glad that the hot water hadn’t run out yet. That would be a mood-killer.  
  
Now that Hotaru’s folds were somewhat loosened up, Usagi started going faster. It still wasn’t as fast as she could go with the rest of her friends, but it was still faster then she had started at, moving in and out of Hotaru. And it still seemed to be more then fast enough for Hotaru.  
  
Usagi could see that the younger girl was wrapping her hands and forearms around the rail in front of her, holding on for dear life. It, along with so much else about Hotaru, was hot and sweet to see. Usagi was glad that she had finally gotten the chance to see Hotaru like this, and was looking forward to seeing even more of Hotaru’s orgasmic expressions.  
  
After all, now that Usagi had sampled Hotaru, there was no way she was ever going to stop. She was going to keep on having fun with Hotaru, just like she did with all the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Usagi loved them all, and loved fucking them all. And even with all of her commitments, Usagi was going to carve out plenty of time to take care of Hotaru. She was sure the younger girl was going to need a whole _lot_ of attention, in so many ways. Probably just her, for now, though Usagi thought that in a few weeks, maybe she should invite Hotaru to one of the Inner Senshi’s training exercises. And then to the ‘training exercises’ they did afterwards.  
  
Usagi sighed in satisfaction as she slid in and out of Hotaru. Her orgasm was still a long ways off, but cumming was just the cherry on top to having good sex. Actually fucking another cute girl was fun all on its own, and Hotaru was amazing to fuck. She was so tight and wet and warm, and just generally a marvel to have.  
  
“Please, Usagi,” Hotaru moaned. “Harder, can’t you do me harder?”  
  
Usagi felt her eyebrows raise. She was already going as fast as she could inside Hotaru. The younger girl’s folds felt _amazing_ , but they were also pretty tight. There was no way to go faster just yet, and Usagi said as much.  
  
“Come on, can’t you try?” Hotaru asked, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes. “I know that with Setsuna-Mama you do.”  
  
“And how do you know _that_?” Usagi asked. She knew how thick the walls in the Outer’s mansion were, precisely so that nobody would have to hear the sounds of love-making when they weren’t part of it.  
  
Hotaru opened her mouth and then closed it, a blush once more appearing on her face. She stared at Usagi, then dropped her gaze. After a second, she spoke.  
  
“Maybe, maybe I’ve… listened in, once or twice,” Hotaru admitted, staring down at her feet. “And I, uh, saw how hard you fucked Setsuna-Mama. And how good it made her feel.” The last sentence was almost a whisper, and one that Hotaru would probably rather not have said.  
  
“Oh ho ho,” Usagi chuckled. “What a naughty little girl. Not only do you drink your mama’s sake,” Usagi went in as deep as she could, “not only do you try to get my time-traveling daughter who’s even younger than you to do lewd things with you,” as if Chibi-Usa would need to be tempted. She had certainly inherited her mother’s sex drive. “You even peek in on me and your mama?” Usagi shook her head theatrically, her wet hair slapping against her back. “You’re one naughty girl, Hotaru. You’re going to have to be punished.”  
  
There was a gasp from Hotaru at that. And even though Usagi couldn’t see Hotaru’s face, she could still tell what _kind_ of a gasp it was. It wasn’t the sound of a girl afraid of getting in trouble. It was the sound of someone who had just heard that something good was going to happen to them soon. Usagi grinned.  
  
“But that’s going to be for your parents to decide,” Usagi added. “You’re going to have to tell Setsuna that you watched through a crack in the door or whatever as I fucked and fucked and fucked her. Then _she’ll_ decide what to do with you.”  
  
Whatever Setsuna decided to do with Hotaru, Usagi hoped to get to watch. She had a pretty good idea of the general form the ‘punishment’ would take, and Usagi could always use some inspiration. And nobody in Usagi’s circle had more experience then Setsuna who was… Usagi had no idea how old Setsuna was, given all that time travel and reincarnation and stuff. But she sure knew how to have a good time.  
  
Hotaru shivered as she listened to what Usagi told her. But Usagi could tell a shiver of fear from a shiver of arousal. And this was certainly the latter.  
  
“Okay,” Hotaru said submissively. “But until then, could you try and… _fuck_ me faster?” The word ‘fuck’ came out quickly and in a very high pitch. Obviously Hotaru wasn’t used to saying that word around other people.  
  
“I’ll do my best,” Usagi said, grabbing on to both of Hotaru’s hips for a better grip. “Just tell me if I’m going to hard for you.”  
  
Usagi looked up at the shower wall Hotaru was staring at. She took a deep breath and let it out. This could be tough. Hotaru was tight, but Usagi did have a lot of experience fucking cute girls. Time to see which one was stronger.  
  
Usagi jerked her hips forward, shoving as much of her cock into Hotaru as she could in a single thrust. Hotaru gasped, sounding as if all of the air had been forced out of her lungs at once. And Usagi hadn’t gotten that far inside her, either.  
  
Giving up on that approach, Usagi just started to smoothly fuck Hotaru as smoothly as she could. She slid in and out of Hotaru, and, every time, she felt Hotaru’s walls slightly loosen. Not by much, it was barely noticeable, but it was happening.  
  
Right up until they tightened back down again. Usagi realized that Hotaru must have been cumming again, her walls squeezing down around Usagi and once more locking her in place. Usagi smiled. Hotaru must _really_ be feeling good to cum this much. And for this long. It took a while before Hotaru loosened up enough for Usagi to move again.  
  
“Please, please, more, give me more,” Hotaru babbled, her hands slapping against the slick shower wall in front of her. “It feels good, I want more, _please_ , Usagi!”  
  
How could Usagi turn down a request like that? She gave Hotaru as much as she could, burying her cock as deeply inside Hotaru’s young, virginal pussy as she could. And it felt so, so good.  
  
Usagi threw her head back, loving how wonderful her dick felt. Hotaru’s folds were the tightest she could remember having, wrapped around her cock and slowly massaging it. It was wonderful beyond belief.  
  
It was so good, in fact, that Usagi was about to cum. She could feel the ache rising inside of her, the tension that would soon be unwound. Usagi realized she would need to think about where to cum.  
  
Either inside Hotaru’s pussy or on her skin were both safe. If none of the Sailor Senshi had gotten knocked up by Usagi yet, then they weren’t going to. So all Usagi had to decide was which would look better. Stuffing Hotaru’s virgin folds with semen, or spraying it all over her tight rear?  
  
Put like that, there wasn’t a choice. Usagi could see how good Hotaru’s pale skin looked when covered with cum later. But there would only ever be one chance for her to finish off her taking of Hotaru’s virginity with a creampie. Usagi would stuff Hotaru up with cum, and she was sure that the young girl would love it.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Usagi moaned, drawing herself in and out of Hotaru. “Are you ready for that?”  
  
“What?” Hotaru asked, sounding shocked. “I, I mean, yes, I am!” There was a second’s pause. “How is it going to feel?” Hotaru asked, suddenly sounding more cautious.  
  
That made Usagi laugh. She let go of Hotaru’s hip to wipe the water away from her face and smiled down at the back and rear of the younger girl wrapped around her.  
  
“You’ll find out pretty soon!” Usagi’s voice was getting higher pitched as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. “But you’re going to love it!”  
  
Just a few more thrusts after that, Usagi came. Her hips jerked widely, burying herself inside of Hotaru. Hotaru gasped, surely feeling Usagi’s cock twitching inside of her. With wide eyes, Usagi could see Hotaru’s hands tightening on the bar, getting herself ready for Usagi’s cum.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief as she came, jet after jet of cum leaping out of her and falling in Hotaru’s pussy. It felt wonderful, the knot of tension in her lower belly all coming undone at once. She could feel the cum getting pumped out of her, spreading around inside Hotaru’s pussy.  
  
“Oh! Oh!” Hotaru moaned, pushing her hips backwards against Usagi. “Usagi! Usagiiii!”  
  
Usagi reached forward, once more wrapping Hotaru up in a big hug. Hotaru let go of the bar and stood upright, pressing herself against Usagi. Her hands whipped behind her to paw at Usagi’s body, fingers gliding over wet skin.  
  
Hotaru turned and raised her head, looking up at Usagi. Usagi instantly knew what she had to do, even before she stopped cumming inside of Hotaru. She leaned down, pressing her lips against Hotaru’s.  
  
The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths, the bliss running through them both too much for words. Usagi’s front was firmly pressed against Hotaru’s back, the two of them wrapped up around each other. They kissed and kissed again, tongues running against each other.  
  
Even as they kissed, Usagi could feel her cum getting pumped into Hotaru. There was so much of it too, just as much as the facial Usagi had sprayed all across Hotaru’s breasts and lower face. Hotaru obviously thought so too. Through the entire kiss, she twitched and moaned, her hands occasionally falling to brush at her lower stomach. It was such a cute sight, what little Usagi could see of it as they kissed.  
  
They only separated when Usagi’s orgasm finally died down. She could feel the cum inside of Hotaru’s pussy, sliding against her cock. And she could see the blush that was once again on Hotaru’s face. This time, though it wasn’t even slightly made up of embarrassment. It was just of pure, satisfied lust. And it was beautiful to see.  
  
“How was your first time?” Usagi asked, staring down into Hotaru’s purple eyes.  
  
“That felt wonderful, Usagi,” Hotaru said, softly murmuring the words. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She rested her head against Usagi’s breasts, smiling.  
  
“It felt great for me too,” Usagi said, sighing contentedly. “And we can keep on making each other feel great as often as you want.” So long as Hotaru’s wants didn’t conflict with the wants of all the other Sailor Senshi, she added in her own head. Usagi was a very busy woman.  
  
“Really?” Hotaru asked, a spark of interest surfacing through her lazy contentment. “That sounds great.”  
  
Hotaru stepped away from Usagi, smiling. And shivering. In fact, Usagi was starting to feel kind of cold herself. However big the hot water tank in the mansion was, it was obviously empty. Usagi hadn’t touched a single bar of soap or gotten a single drop of shampoo in her hair, but she still felt nice and clean.  
  
The two of them stepped out of the shower, smiling widely at each other. Hotaru giggled occasionally as she used one hand to cover her crotch, trying to stop the cum inside her from flowing out. Usagi made a note to help her deal with that after they got dried off.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru slowly got dressed, spending lots of time staring at each other and kissing. And giggling. There was a lot of giggling. Both of them only had their underwear on when the bathroom door opened.  
  
“There you are H…o…t…a…r…u,” Haruka said, staring at her adopted daughter and her leader.  
  
“Um, hi, Papa!” Hotaru said, sounding far too bright and cheerful to be believed. She hauled a towel up, hiding her body from Haruka’s gaze.  
  
“Hi, Haruka!” Usagi said, enthusiastically, not making a bit of effort to cover up her own body. “And yes, this is exactly what it looks like. I had sex with your daughter in the bathroom. And she gave me a blowjob in her bedroom. They were both great, too! You should be proud.”  
  
Usagi didn’t see how anything could possibly be wrong or offensive with what she said. After all, she and Haruka had sex pretty often already. And the one other time a parent of one of her friends had walked in on Usagi and them having sex, everything had still worked out. In fact, Usagi had a … _dinner_ scheduled with Ami and Dr. Mizuno tomorrow night. There might even be food involved.  
  
“Is that true, Hotaru?” Haruka asked, turning to look at Hotaru. The young, dark-haired girl gulped, staring at her adopted parent with wide eyes. “Did you wait until we were gone to invite an older woman over to fuck you?”  
  
“I, I didn’t know that Usagi was coming over?” Hotaru said in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
“Yeah, I was hoping to surprise one of you girls,” Usagi admitted cheerfully, struggling into her tight t-shirt. “But what I found was just as good.” She winked at Hotaru, who blushed once again.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Haruka said, suddenly smiling. “And if you’re not too tired, maybe you could swing by the studio. Michiru has a picture she wants to paint, and you’re going to be needed for it.” She turned her eyes to Hotaru. “And maybe you, Setsuna-mama and I can do something together.”  
  
Usagi smiled widely, guessing what kind of picture Michiru wanted to paint. And Hotaru had a sudden dawning look of surprise and excitement on her face, as she, in turn, guessed what two-thirds of her parents were interested in doing with her.  
  
Usagi was glad that she could help bring the Outer family closer together.


End file.
